Reba Hart
Reba Nell Hart (nee McKinney) (Born: December 12, 1960) is the strong, witty, and struggling main character of the show . Reba is a single mother (see Brock-Reba relationship) who works as a real estate agent for Cameron Realty. The core of her family, her personality is strong and fearless, but she loves her children (Kyra, Cheyenne, Jake, son in law Van, Grandchild Elizabeth). In the final episode she finally admits that Barbara Jean is her best friend. She is well-known for her many savage remarks, which always prove herself to be the type of person who's not afraid to speak her mind. Reba's Relationships''﻿'' ''Brock Hart'' Reba's and her vain ex-husband have a complicated relationship. Brock left Reba for his dental hygienist Barbara Jean after learning she is pregnant from their earlier affair. Reba is non-trusting and often irritated by Brock. Even though, Brock and Reba have a generally good relationship for being divorced, which Reba has stated that is because of their kids. it turns out Brock always listening to his brother music Brock saw his brother crying because he was afraid of losing them Connor try to bring them back together again ''Brian Brian was Reba's short-term boyfriend back together on Valentine's Day because he told her he loved her and she didn't feel the same way... Dr. Morgan Dr. Morgan is a psychiatrist who worked with Brock and Barbara Jean during their separation. And during which time Barbara Jean became attracted to him and so was Reba. Later, Reba ends up dating him until he goes out of town but when he comes back Reba makes the shocking discovery that he is married. (played by:James Denton) Terry Holliway Reba's boyfriend whom owned a bar when they were in college, He was set to propose to Reba but was let down when she told Terry that he couldn't because she loved Brock, he passed away in 2002. Parker Reynolds Parker Reynolds is a wealthy business man who used to date Reba in high school and later after her divorce, they broke up both times because according to Reba, he is a bad kisser. Bill The Handyman'' Bill was a carpenter that Reba Hart hired to fix her sink after Brock messed it up. Bill was trying to plan a date with Reba to pick out a new faucet and Reba politely declined due to the fact that her divorce was not yet final. ''Greg Hewitt Greg Hewitt briefly dated Reba Hart in the episode "Safe Dating", he and Reba broke up when she discovered that he too sensitive and cried just like his son; Dylan Hewitt. Quotes *"It's much easier to fix 'em when they're not here". - Someone's at the Gyno with Reba *"Why? Cause shut-up that's why"! - Skating Away *"We're Survivors". - The Kids Are Alright * "Oh, one time! The one time our daughter gets pregnant and I never hear the end of it!" - Spies Like Reba *"If Thanksgiving were a concert, the Turkey would be Cher"! - Thanksgiving *"Boop! You've got a Goofball". - Spies Like Reba *"You Want me to sign a permission slip for ''Bigamy!?" - When Good Credit Goes Bad *"It's all caps, she's mad!". -Spies Like Reba *"Ha Ha! Gotcha Van! You've been Reba'd!" - Best Li'l Haunted House in Texas *"You made me feel ridiculous for doing my Halloween pranks so you could pull this off? And all of you were in it! Lyin', schemin', plotting behind my back!" - Best Li'l Haunted House in Texas *"Calm down? I almost had a heart attack! And it was awesome!" - Best Li'l Haunted House in Texas *"You're what my grandmother used to call a little teched in the head!" - The Accidental Role Model *"Let's be fair. The color is stunning. It's everything else that's freaky!" - Seeing Red *"Say goodbye to Big Red!" - She's Leaving Home, Bye Bye * "Did I ever tell you, you're my favorite?"- Pilot * "Crap!" - Multiple episodes * "I see why Fat Tony's wife left him." - She Works Hard for their Money * "Van! I will pull your tongue out!" -No Good Deed * "Ouija Board: Made by Parker Brothers. Fun for the whole family, living and dead." - The Ghost and Mrs. Hart * "Oh fine! You know the three rules of real estate? Don't work for a monkey's butt, don't work for a monkey's butt, DON'T WORK FOR A MONKEY'S BUTT!!!" -Reba the Realtor Occupations ''Receptionist'' Beginning and Ending in the episode Reba works for Brock, Reba worked as a receptionist at Brock's Dental office. She eventually quit because of Barbara Jean being her boss. ''Substitute Teacher'' In the episode A Mid Semester's Night's Dream, Reba worked as a substitute teacher for Mrs. Hodge, she was fired after a misunderstanding caused a parent to walk in on two of Van and Cheyenne's friends about to have sex. ''Receptionist for Eugene'' After Being fired from Brock's office, Reba was hired by Eugene as a receptionist., Reba loved this job but the constant bickering between Brock and Eugene made her life miserable, she was fired from this job when she called Eugene "A Monkey's Butt". ''Cameron Realty'' She worked at Cameron Realty with Van until the end of the series. ''Fat Tony's Pizza Delivery'' In the episode She Works Hard for Their Money, Reba worked with Van as a delivery man for Fat Tony's Pizza, until she quit. Similarities with Reba McEntire *They both grew up in McAllister Oklahoma. *They share the same first and middle names (Reba and Nell). *Reba Hart often claims that she wanted to be a singer, when ironically, she was a singer in real life. Trivia *The original name for Reba was to be Sally. *Reba hates Barbra Jean in seasons 1-5, however in the final season, she becomes best friends with Barbra Jean. *In 1984, Reba was 24 and Brock was 26 when Cheyenne was born. *In 1989, Reba was 29 and Brock was 31 when Kyra was born. *In 1994, Reba was 34 and Brock was 36 when Jake was born. *Reba is 41 in the Pilot and is 47 in the Series Finale. *In a season 1 episode (He's Having a Baby), she sent Jake to bed as 5:30 pm. (It is suggested that he went to bed without dinner, although Reba still loves him.) Category:Season Two Charactersand Category:Females Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Season Five Characters Category:Hart Family Category:Season One Characters